Forum:Help bug mod
Bonjour a toute est a tous ,j'ai un gros gros problème avec hearthfire Explication : je veut reinitialiser le dlc mais ....comme j'aime BEAUCOUP les mod je peut pas m'empecher ! he oui ! Le problème c'est que j'ai desactiver mes mod hearthfire ,sauf que je pense que j'en ai minimum 1 d'activer car mon jeu crash est je peut pas tous les enlever car 1-j'ai des follower 2-Arme & armure 3-quete ect .. ect .. donc si je les desactive tous ,deviner ! he oui je vais TOUT perdre surtout que je suis lvl 102 (pas mal hein ^^) Voici la liste TRES GRANDE \\Nexus Manager// *Maison Airship Dev Aveza Better Hjerim V3.0 Bathing Beauties Luxury Suite Haven Bag *Animaux,creature Convenient Horses v5_0 Skyrim Immersive Creatures Wild Horses *Animation Feminine Runing and new dash Animation Fores New Idles in Skyrim (behavior V5_1_1) ---- (spells V5_0_1) Immersive Animations Pretty Females idles Pretty Motion Package The Dance of the death Unarmed Warfare XP32 MAximum Skeleton-XPMS YY Anim replacer Natural jump YY Anim replacer Zweihander (male ver.) 360 Walk and run plus *Armour Garrett Thief Armor Contractor and Mavari Armors Grim Reaper Hood Divine Huntress armor Noldorian Ranger Armour Sabre cat gear Ancient nord armor variations Savior hide replacer whith forsworm armor More MAterial Variants Dawnguard edition EyeCandy Ebony Ranger Armor Hd armored Circlets Dragonbone MArauder armor Dragonbone Barbarian Armors Tribunal Robes and masks Demon hunter armor Arise-chapter 1 The Black Sacrament CONAN THE BARBARIAN outfits Immersive Armors Sundracons Mask of maru *Audio Conan Music Reworked Player Voiceset The REAL FUS RO DAH Immersive Souds-footsteps 2.0 *Castles Transcendent Sanctuary *Cities Town Dawn of Riften Dawn of riften french Translation *Clothing Face MAsks of Skyrim Stormcloak Robes Cloaks of skyrim left hand ring Sabre gear Backpack Winter is coming *Compagion creature Tanback Tame the Beast of Skyrim II *Gameplay Improved Dragon Shouts Tundra defense *Hair ApachiiSkyHair *Immersive Dual sheath redux immersive first person view *Item-player Wearable lanterns *Magic Ring of resistance Master Enchant *Miscellaneous HDT HighHeels System *Modders ressource Brawl Bug Patch Brawl Bug Plugin *Texture Vampire eyes for humans Muddy skall clothing CBBE Calientes Female Body Never nude SkyrimGlowing Eyes v4 *NPC Amazing follower Tweaks KhajiitChild Maisha (desactiver car pour Hearthfire) *Building Pocket Empire Builder *Overhauls Moonlight Tales Hunters profit *Stealth Amulet of the Assasin *Interfaces Main Menu Manager SkyUI FR SkyUI RaceMenu *Utilities BodySlide 2 and outfit Studio *Visual Crimson Tide Blood *Weapons Umbra Wulfharths DragonBone Katanas The Infinity Sword Wulfharths DragonBone Weapons *Weapons & armour sets Ahzidal War Armor set Skull Lord Armor set Head Hunter Armour Sabre Cat gear mod Pack \\Steam// Perks UI Sark mage Robes Bandolier-bag and pouches Star Wars Ep 1,2,3 armors Star wars trooper armor Dovahkiin relax too AE animation Better RAcial hand to hand OGP_PnJ Torch never burn out Armor of the Dragonborn Dwarven Archivist Dawnguard Obedient Ulfric Rokir's Tomb Sur mes 200 est quelque mod J'ai fait un gros clean est il ne me reste que sa donc les mod hearthfire ne devrais pas etre dificile a trouver quand je les cherches !! Que dire de plus : Le jeu crash d'es que le menu pop Le jeu ne crash pas si je laisse Heathfire (le but est de le desactiver) mes 2 enfant son encore dans la maison hearthfire mais normalement ils disparessent il y a ma femme j'ai vidé la maison de tout ses objet * Voila ! si vous pouvais m'aider sa serais sympa !!! Si voulais plus d'information pas de probleme demander moi mais je pense avoir VAGUEMENT tout dit !